kierrafandomcom-20200215-history
Electric Magic
Electric magic is the art of controlling and summoning electricity. A mage who has mastered the art of Electric magic will be able to summon and control electricity in the form of lightning, and then move and bend it to the mage's own will. Origin The first electricity mage was discovered somewhere during the second era. He was known for being struck by lighting, but somehow managed to redirect it into the ground, thus surviving it without being harmed. After that, he went to study it, he went to study how lightning worked and slowly learned how to theoretically control it. Two years after he survived the lightning strike, he went to an open field during a large storm, wanting to be struck again. After waiting for many hours, it finally happened. He was struck by lightning again, but this time, he managed to keep the energy inside him, charging himself. Several minutes later, he had to release it, not being able to hold it anymore and shot the lightning build up inside him away from him. This is known as the first use of Electric magic. The mage wrote down everything he felt and wrote down everything he knew. Several years later, he tried to use normal energy, gotten from food, and tried to turn that into an electric charge. He failed, and killed himself. Several years later, his journal with all his notes was found by a group of explorers, and then sold to the tower of Merlin. The council of magi studied the notes and so started to understand the arts of Electric magic. They took a group of young mages, and started to teach them these arts. Out of these 15 learners, only 5 survived and managed to master the arts of Electric magic. They became the first teachers of Electric magic and so spread the arts of it. Philosophy The main philosophy behind the art of Electric magic is the idea of channeling a huge amount of energy though you body, creating lightning that one can shoot away from him. Then, if the mage has trained enough and has gotten a good feeling on how the energy moves, even outside his body, he can learn how to control the electricity and influence to the mage's own will outside his body. Learning the art of Electric magic Learning the art of Electric magic might be one of the hardest forms of magic to learn. The learner must start by learning how to build up energy in his body, which by itself can already take a long time, and then he has to learn how to release that energy in the form of electricity without hurting himself. It is common for a learner to take roughly 5 years of training before he even shoots his first lightning strike. After the learner has done this, he can learn how to do it more controlled, and with less energy, slowly learning how to control the energy within him and how to use it to defend himself from attackers. After many years of training and usage of this magic, the mage can slowly learn how to influence the energy flows of electricity outside his body, and thus creating more advanced attacks and usages of the the art of Electric magic. Abilities The abilities of an electric mage would at first nearly only being able to shoot electric surges in the form of lightning from the mage's body, normally from the hands of fingertips. After the mage has learned how to control the electric energy flows outside his body, the possibilities for this are less limitied, only by the ability of the mage to control the electricity outside his body and his own creativityCategory:Magic